Tantalpedia/Furzium
Furzium ist ein besonderes Element und verwandt mit Umbrill. Sein Schmelzpunkt beträgt 239.3°C und sein Siedepunkt 810.5°C. Furzium ist als Reinelement rot-gräulich und überzieht sich in der Luft in wenigen Sekunden mit einer schützende Schicht aus Furziumoxid. Es löst sich in Salpeter, Salz und in Schwefelsäure unter Bildung von Wasserstoff und einigen Gasen auf. Isoptop Furzium besitzt die Ordnungszahl 132 und besitzt somit 132 Elektronen. Stabile Isoptope 140 Neutronen und 215 Protonen 7.20 % 141 Neutronen und 215 Protonen 3.58 % Betäubungsfurzium 142 Neutronen und 215 Protonen 10.49 % Stinkfurzium 142 Neutronen und 216 Protonen 40.97 % Bierfurzium 146 Neutronen und 221 Protonen 3.209 % Instabile Isoptope 143 Neutronen und 216 Protonen 128 ms 144 Neutronen und 217 Protonen 250 ms 146 Neutronen und 218 Protonen 12 min 48 s 146 Neutronen und 219 Protonen 8.5+6 a 0.001 % 148 Neutronen und 222 Protonen 18 s Gitternextstrukturen Kubisches Furzium: Kubisches Furzium besitzt die Mohshärte von 1.4 und kann deshalb im Mund gekaut werden. Nach der Dickflüssigen Form ist Kubisches Furzium die reaktionträgste Form von Furzium. Kubisches Furzium ist rot-gräulich und nicht ferromagnetisch. Kubisches Furzium existiert zwischen dem absoluten Nullpunkt bis 150°C. Hexagonales Furzium: Hexagonales Furzium besitzt die Mohshärte von 2.7 und hat eine grau-gelbliche Farbe. In dieser Temperatur nimmt Furzium Sauerstoffatome auf und verwandelt sich unterhalb von 100°C zu Kubisch-primitives Furzium mit einer Mohshärte von 6.5! Hexagonales Furzium ist stattdessen wie sein naher Verwandter ferromagnetisch und zieht Eisen und andere ferromagnetische Elemente an. Jedoch besitzt es nur das Fünftel der Stärke von Eisen. Kubisch-primitives Furzium: Kubisch-primitives Furzium ähnelt sehr dem Metall Tantal und ist um das vielfache härter als seine zwei kleinere Brüdern. Die Gitterstruktur ähnelt etwas an die von Diamanten und erklärt deshalb die grosse Härte. Ab 220°C verliert aber Furzium die Struktur da sie nicht mehr stabil ist unter der grossen Energie. Dickflüssiges Furzium: Dickflüssiges Furzium besitzt gold-gelbe Farbe und ähnelt sehr dem Honig. Dickflüssiges Furzium existiert zwischen einer Temperatur von 239.3°C bis 500°C. Dickflüssiges Furzium hat die bekannte Eigenschaft langsam zu fliessen. Aber Dickflüssiges Furzium ist das langsamste. Für einen Meter braucht die zähe Flüssigkeit etwa 30 Minuten. Der Nachteil ist das Dickflüssiges Furzium fast so gut klebt wie Sekundenkleber! Flüssiges Furzium: Zwischen einer Temperatur von 500 bis 650°C ist Furzium etwa so flüssig wie Wasser und hat eine schwach gelbliche Farbe. Die Flüssigkeit glüht dunkelrot und sollte deshalb nicht berührt werden. Bei diesem Zustand schmilzt sogar Zink. Furzium bei dieser Eigenschaft ist noch weitgehend ungefährlich für reaktionsfreudige Stoffe da Furzium erst als Gas reaktionsgefährlich wird. Dampfendes Furzium: Dampfendes Furzium ist kurz vor dem Gaszustand und verdampft schon merklich mit einem Dampfdruck von knapp 0.5 bar! Dampfendes Furzium glüht rot und hat oft eine Schlacke aus Furzium(II)oxid Fu2O3. Diese Flüssigkeit ist etwa 750°C heiss und sollte nicht als Kinderspielzeug verwendet werden da die Hitze um das dreifache so hoch ist wie der Brennpunkt von Holz und Beton weich wird! Gasförmiges Furzium: Gasförmiges Furzium ist äusserst reaktionsbeteiligt und wirkt stark brandfördern. Dampfendes Furzium ist leider furchtbar heiss und kann bei einer dichtem Raum eine Hitze erreichen von 1300°C! Diese Temperatur ist so hoch das normales Gestein anfängt zu glühen und zu dünnflüssiger Lava wird. Geschichte Furzium wurde 1657 von Friedberg Hofenfurz entdeckt! Friedberg war nie ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann und musste schon oft seine Geschäfte schliessen und Arbeiter ein und ausstellen. Er wurde in Frankreich geboren im Jahre 1630 und starb 1682. In der Zwischenzeit passierte nicht viel. Öfters sah er Pferdekutschen vorbei fahren und führte von 1655 bis 1679 einen kleinen Schmuckladen in der Nähe von Köln. Am 10. Oktober wurde es ihm so langweilig das er sein Geschäft früher verschloss und mit dem Fahrrad nach Hause ging. Das Problem war nur das er kein zu Hause hatte. Als er einen Weg ging kippte er um und landete in einer Schlammpfütze. Obwohl das jede Menge Schmutz und Treck zubereitete untersuchte er freiwillig den Schlamm. Plötzlich fand er graue Körner und wagte sich die in den Mund zu nehmen. Ziemlich dumm! Als er am nächsten Tag anfingen musste zu furzen hatte er die Idee das es wegen den grauen Körner liegen könnte. Er dachte nicht lange und gab ihnen den Namen Furzium. Verwendung Furzium wird in der Medizin als Massenelement gegen Appetitlosigkeit eingesetzt! Furzium wird als Rauchmittel für Häuser verwendet die von Insekten befallen sind (nur in Weissrussland legal)! Als Schutzelement mit Parrafin für Tanks mit hochaggresivem Brom! Furzelement oder doch nicht! Obwohl viele Geschichte darum streiten ob Furzium überhaupt Fürze auslöst ist es völliger Quatsch wenn niemand den Namen glaubt. Den Furzium hat seinen Namen nicht von irgendwo! Die Furzleistung kann mit nur wenigen Körner um das hundertfache verstärkt werden da die Bakterien dieses Element förmlich lieben. Die Leistung wird um das 2.5+4fache gesteigert und reicht sogar aus um ein ganzes Haus abzufurzen! Handel Furzium ist nur noch in Weissrussland legal und wird dazu verwendet um Kakerlaken und andere ecklige Insekten aus dem Haus rauszuräuchern oder wie unanständig gesagt rauszufurzen! Oft muss das Haus später mit einem speziellem Mittel behandelt werden, damit das Haus wieder seinen normalen Geruch bekommt. Der Handel boomt und Weissrussland verdient mehrere Millionen. Das will die EU nicht einfach so vorbeiziehen lassen und hat noch in wenigen Jahren vor in vielen Länder, Furzium zu legaliesieren. Drogen Als Droge eignet sich nur Furzcoffein und das besitzt noch nicht mal die Stärke von einer Zigarette. Als Droge ist Furzium denkbar ungeeignet und macht deshalb nicht abhängig. Biologie In einem menschlichem Körper findet man zwischen 300 bis 800 mg Furzium! Ein niedriger Dosis an Furzium unter 200 mg führt zu Durchfall, Verstopfungen und Appetitlosigkeit! Stattdessen ist eine Überdosierung ungefährlich und fördert ab 5'500 mg die Darmflora nur noch kaum. In vielen Medikamenten gegen Appetitlosigkeit findet man Furzium in einer Dosis von etwa 300 mg pro Tablette! Verbindungen Furziumoxid FuO Furziumtrioxid FuO3 Furziumchlorid FuC Furziumfluorid FuF Furzium(II)oxid Fu2O3 Furziumnitrid FuN2 Furzium(II)nitrid FU2N3 Furziumsulfid FuS Furziumdisulfid FuS3 Furziumhydroxid FuH2 Furziumhydrooxid FuH2O Furziumsäure H2FuO4S Furziumschaum H2FuO3 Furziumcarbid FuC Furziumdimonocarbid FuH2OC2 Herstellung Furzium wird aus dem Gestein Rotfurz herausgewonnen und verarbeitet. Als erstes wird Rotfurz abgebaut in einer circa 500 m langen Mine! Nicht viel später wird das Gestein in Königswasser gefilter. Übrig bleibt nur noch Furziumchlorid und einige Metalltetrachloride. In Lastwagen wird es zu einer Fabrik gebracht. Bei 400°C spaltet sich Furziumchlorid zu Furzium und Chlor. Beim zweitem Ofen wird das Furzium auf 1000°C erhitzt und verdampft als gelbliches Gas das nach unten sinkt und in einem luftdichtem Trichter gesammelt wird. Nach der Reduktion erhält man reines Furzium das in einem Lachgasgemisch zu Furzium(II)nitrid reagiert. Bei 500°C spaltet sich Furzium(II)nitrid zu molekularem Stickstoff und Furzium. Das Entprodukt ist hochreines Furzium mit einer Reinheit von 99.95 %. Die Überresten sind grösstenteils Schwefel 60 %, Natriumchlorid 30 % und Harnium 10 %. Bilder Bild:Reduktion.jpg Bild:Furzcoffein.png Bild:Furzium.jpg Bild:Furziumoxid.jpg Bild:Furzium(II)oxid.jpg Furzium